


morning after

by atemzug



Category: Day6 (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Mentions of/Allusions to Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atemzug/pseuds/atemzug
Summary: Bora never meant to get tangled up in an arrangement like this.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Bora | SuA
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: DAY6 & GIRLS





	morning after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohfiitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfiitz/gifts).



> dearest recipient, i hope you like this!!! honestly i'm still so happy!!! that u like this pairing!!!! <3 <3 <3

“Kim Bora,” Younghyun calls softly, his voice barely above a whisper but still ringing loudly inside the empty room, whose walls are even more familiar to Bora now than her own studio apartment's. He’s now standing a few feet away from her, dressed in his usual shirt and boxers. 

“Yeah?” She thinks she knows what he’s about to say; she’s anticipating it, yet she doesn’t want to hear it.

“I love you.” 

  
  
  
  
  


The first time Bora’s ever had sex, it was with her friend Younghyun. 

It wasn’t butterflies and rainbows, not as grand as some of her older friends had led her to believe. It was by no means magical or fantastic or life changing at all. It was just that. Sex. It had been a little disappointing, even, because she obviously had expectations, her own made up fantasy of how her first time would be. Suffice it to say that she absolutely didn’t expect it to be on a mattress laid on the hardwood floors of her friend’s made up studio in the attic of his parents' house, in the wee hours of the night after having drunk too much alcohol that they shouldn’t have been allowed to purchase in the first place. 

But here she is, back aching and eyes hurting as sunlight passes through the window and shines directly on her face. 

“Morning,” Younghyun casually greets. He’s seated on the floor a few feet away from her, wearing only a thin white shirt and boxers, a bowl of cereal in front of him along with another empty bowl which Bora assumes is for her.

She remembers what happened last night, and she’s not in the business of acting as if she’d been wronged. In fact, if her hazy memory isn’t failing her right now, she even recalls being the one who’d made the first move. She also recalls repeating _Yes_ again and again whenever Younghyun asked her if she really wanted to do it.

“Morning,” she greets back, mirroring the casualness of his tone. It’s not hard, considering the lack of awkwardness in the air. 

“Found your clothes by the door,” he says, pointing his spoon at a pile of clothes near the mattress. “Brought out a shirt too, in case you don’t wanna wear your clothes from last night.”

“Thanks.” She’s about to get dressed when she realizes Younghyun hasn’t even turned away. Although he doesn’t even seem interested nor is he looking her way at all, she still clears her throat. “Do you mind?” she asks.

“Huh?” Younghyun looks up from his phone. It takes him a few seconds before realizing what Bora means. “Oh. Yeah, sorry.” He stands up, taking his bowl of cereal and starts walking out of the room. Before closing the door behind him, he turns around and says in a low voice, “Can you come out later when my mom’s gone? I’ll text you.”

Bora rolls her eyes. “Whatever,” she mutters. 

Then Younghyun shuts the door.

She doesn’t know what she's been expecting, really. She knows Younghyun remembers what happened, too, but he hasn’t actually acknowledged it - except maybe if one considers him giving her clothes as acknowledgement. She guesses it’s good that neither of them seems awkward about it at all; she wouldn’t really want to feel awkward around Younghyun, anyway, especially since they see each other at school every day and they're pretty close friends too. 

She puts on her clothes (and Younghyun’s _Coldplay_ shirt, which she’s now claiming as hers) and helps herself to a bowl of Oreo O’s while she waits for a go signal from Younghyun. 

Years later, when she tries recalling where it all started, it would lead her back to this moment. 

  
  
  
  
  


Bora never meant to get tangled up in an arrangement like this. 

Never in her life did she think she’d be fuck buddies with Kang Younghyun, an aspiring artist whose band is slowly making a name in the indie scene. Yet here she is, eating the same kind of cereal from when she’d first done this with the same exact person. Only this time it’s in the new apartment Younhyun shares with two of his bandmates, and they’re eating from cheaper bowls.

“You really don’t have anything else to eat right now, do you?” she asks.

“No,” he answers simply, pouring himself another bowl. "It's not my turn to do groceries anyway."

“Great.”

“We can order food,” he suggests. “Although I doubt you’d be staying long enough for that.”

Right. Bora normally didn’t even stay for breakfast, especially back when Younghyun still lived with his parents. She either had to sneak out of the house before the sun rises, or they both had to leave whichever hotel they’d gone to and part ways as soon as they wake up. Breakfast has always been out of the question.

This time it’s different. It feels a little too intimate for her liking, actually, coming over after watching Younghyun’s gig and even staying over long enough for breakfast the morning after. This isn’t the kind of arrangement Bora had agreed to in the first place, but she finds herself not rejecting the idea either.

She _has to_ , though. 

“I’m gonna go,” she announces. “I wanna get actual food.”

“Wait, I’ll come with you.”

This wasn’t her plan, either, but she still finds herself replying with, “If you treat me to breakfast, sure.”

“Alright. Just gonna go get dressed.”

“Five minutes and I'm leaving.”

In a few minutes, Younghyun’s out of his room, dressed in jeans and the same shirt he’s been wearing since Bora woke up. Better than that shirt and only boxers, at least. 

“You left this,” he says, holding up a bra. 

Bora rolls her eyes. “That’s not mine.”

“Oops. My bad.”

“You’re unbelievable,” she mutters.

“What, do none of the dudes you take home leave shit behind?”

"I make sure no one leaves anything behind," she retorts. The one too many shirts Younghyun's left now sitting comfortably in Bora's closet are proof that she's lying. "I don't wanna have to handle some guy's smelly underpants."

Younghyun laughs. "But you'd handle mine, right?" he asks, earning him a scowl. "I mean, surely, I'm not just some guy on your long list of people to fuck when you're bored, yeah?"

She pauses. 

"Or…" he continues, his gaze now trained on her. "Am I?"

He's not. Of course, Younghyun's not just _some_ guy in _"Kim Bora's long list of people to fuck when she's bored."_ He's more than just some random guy whose name she can't even be bothered to remember- he's way more than just that.

Younghyun is someone she's actually friends with - has been friends with for as long as she can remember. He's someone she genuinely trusts, someone she doesn't regret having had her first time with and someone she actually enjoys having sex with, someone she always looks forward to seeing every time they call each other up in the middle of the night.

He's someone she's afraid to lose, too, but of course she doesn't want him to know that.

"Yes, you are," she answers a few seconds too late; Younghyun's probably already figured out by now that he, in fact, is not, but he just laughs and lets it slide. Bora clears her throat. "In the same way I _,_ too, am just some girl in your - I assume - even longer list of people to fuck when you're bored or not playing a gig, or something."

Younghyun shrugs. "Fair enough," he answers with a laugh.

See, this is the kind of thing that hurts Bora. He can always act so indifferent about their situation, which should be the way Bora acts as well. Except she can't. And he can _._ And it sucks because it's unfair that she's the only one who has anything to lose in this arrangement, but it sucks even more that she's already in this too deep and she can't exactly put a stop to it even if she wanted to. 

"We're both just random people in our lists," says Younghyun. Then he smiles at her, this time a genuine one that makes her heart flutter, and it makes her think: _Fuck._

She absolutely never meant to fall in love, either. 

  
  
  
  
  


"Would they be on your list?" Younghyun asks Bora one morning, while they’re eating at a nearby McDonald’s.

"Who?" Bora asks, taking a bite of the burger she made him pay for.

"The boys,” he clarifies. “My bandmates."

She spares a few seconds to really think about it, chewing her food carefully. She’s never really given it much thought, nor has she ever really considered it. "I don't think so," she decides. "I think it would be weird."

"Why?"

"Because I've known them for ages,” she answers. Although there’s truth to it, it’s not entirely the reason. 

Younghyun scoffs. “You've known me for _more than ages,_ then."

"Yeah, but it's- this is different."

"How?"

"Because- I don't know!” she snaps. “Stop asking me questions this early in the morning. Jeez."

"It's 11 a.m,” he reasons. "It's not early."

"So?"

"Alright, alright," he concedes with laughter.

They eat in silence for a few moments, but after a while - and her initial annoyance - curiosity gets the best of Bora, too.

"Would my friends be on your list?" she asks this time. 

Younghyun shrugs, not missing a beat. "I mean, if they want to be, I won't stop them."

"God," Bora lets out, rolling her eyes. She tries to keep the jealousy - at the mere thought of Minji and Younghyun together - starting to bubble in her chest at bay, but the scowl slowly forming on her own face betrays her.

He just laughs. "I'm kidding," he tells her. "That'd probably be weird, too."

"You're really unbelievable."

"So I’ve been told,” he retorts. “Besides, that'd be like fucking your girlfriend's sister or something, wouldn’t it?"

Bora almost chokes on her food. _Girlfriend?_

“I mean, just imagine it, yeah?” Younghyun says again. “Imagine- what was your last boyfriend’s name again?”

“Sungjae.”

“Imagine if Sungjae had brothers. Would you think of fucking them?”

Bora makes a face of disgust. “No.”

“See?”

She understands the point he's trying to make. There's just one thing that doesn't add up.

“But you’re not my boyfriend,” she mutters under her breath. She didn’t think he would hear it, but the way he huffs out a breath rather defeatedly makes it clear that he did.

“You’re right,” he whispers just as silently. Boraisn’t sure if it’s just her hungover state making her imagine things, but she thinks there's hurt tinging Younghyun’s voice when he says, "I'm not."

  
  
  
  
  


"Gotta run," Bora whispers, putting on her clothes. 

“This early?” he asks, getting up from bed as well. 

It’s barely past 4 in the morning. It's a little too early for Bora to leave, really, but lately she’s been making sure she's upped and gone before Younghyun fully awakes and even has the chance to offer her breakfast. This way it’s easier to pretend that nothing’s changed between them and this _admittedly_ stupid little arrangement.

She doesn’t reply. Instead, she walks to the bathroom, intending to brush her teeth. It’s even more stupid how she’s never realized the implacations leaving a toothbrush at Younghyun’s place has: permanence, something more than a few fucks a month, something probably even more than friendship. She takes the stupid toothbrush, mouthing _'I'm an idiot'_ before throwing it away in the bin and stepping out again.

“Alright,” she breathes out. “Bye-”

“Kim Bora,” Younghyun calls softly, his voice barely above a whisper but still ringing loudly inside the empty room, whose walls are even more familiar to Bora now than her own studio apartment's. He’s now standing a few feet away from her, dressed in his usual shirt and boxers. 

“Yeah?” She thinks she knows what he’s about to say; she’s anticipating it, yet she doesn’t want to hear it.

“I love you.” 

And there it is.

There’s been so many hints, really, ones she’s been trying her hardest to ignore. He’s been asking her out more often lately, instead of just calling her up in the middle of the night like their initial arrangement warranted. He’s also been talking to her a lot more about settling down, or about how he wants a relationship that offered more than just sexual attraction and pleasure. Deep down, Bora knew where Younghyun was trying to get at, but for some reason, having to confront his feelings for her is something she’s not too keen on. What more is that confronting _her own_ feelings for him is something she’s even more scared of.

But here she is now. Yet again.

“Say something?” Younghyun says, looking nervous, and it stirs something in Bora’s heart, a fond memory from _more than ages_ ago.

This is exactly how he’d looked the first time she’d asked him to kiss her. Nervous. Unsure. Cute.

She takes in a deep breath and lets it out carefully, her lips slowly forming into a smile.

“I love you, too.”

And the way his face breaks into a wide grin, the way he quickly covers the few steps it takes to close the distance between them, the way he crashes their lips together, is worth all the pain Bora had made herself go through for no apparent reason. 

  
  
  
  
  


The first time Bora’s ever had sex the mornng after, it was with her boyfriend Younghyun. She never meant to get tangled up in a relationship like this. She absolutely never meant to fall in love, either.

But here she is.

And here they are.

Years later, when she tries recalling where it all started, it would lead her back to this moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/crashingfalling)


End file.
